1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device with an alert system.
2. Description of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) consists of 24 earth-orbiting satellites. The GPS satellites broadcast a navigation message via a radio frequency (RF) signal. This signal allows any individual with a GPS receiver to process the GPS signals and determine his or her precise longitude, latitude, altitude, velocity and time anywhere in the world.
Current GPS receiver does not have other functions when some abnormal situation occurred during using the GPS receiver. It is not convenient for users to use the GPS receiver.